


Last Seconds

by Birdfeather



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: My best friend showed me this, Tumblr Prompts, sorry if it's awful, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfeather/pseuds/Birdfeather
Summary: Just a really short story between two of my OCs, Rynn and Jay.





	Last Seconds

“You know, I don’t think I’ve called to tell you how much I love you today.”

_I reached out, grabbing a clump of grass and admired it like I had never touched the earth before._

“I love you too. But Rynn,” Jay chuckled. “you just went out to San Francisco for a business trip. You don’t have to call me every day.”

_A ladybug crawled up the length of a blade of grass and perched on the end, plotting his course, before taking off and flying away._

“Well, today’s the last day. I just wanted to call you before I left for…”

_I turned my head upwards, seeing him raise the sword above his head, and suddenly felt the damp soil under me acutely._

My voice cracked slightly. “…home.”

_I slipped a hand into my boot, making sure to grab the dagger with a blade that felt like sandpaper._

“Of course! We’re ready for you to come back.”

_As he began to lower his sword, I threw the dagger with all my might._

“I have to go, but I love you so, so much.”

_My dagger hit him before his sword touched me, and I was splattered with dark green blood before my own gold came running out of my chest._

“I love you more.”

_I swallowed, trying to hold in as much air as I could to relay my last messages._

“Tell my sister…that I can’t wait…to see her too.”

_The phone starts to slip out of my hand as I begin to lose consciousness._

“Rynn? Rynn, are you okay?”

_I turned my head towards it and, with the last of my energy, said the thing my other half needed to hear the most._

“I’ll love you…forever.”


End file.
